headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Flashpoint
Category:Storylines "Flashpoint" is an American comic book crossover story arc published by DC Comics. Consisting of an eponymous core limited series and a number of tie-in titles, the storyline premiered in May 2011. The core miniseries series was written by Geoff Johns and penciled by Andy Kubert. The series details an altered DC Universe in which only Flash, Kid Flash and Booster Gold seem to be aware of significant differences between the regular timeline and the altered one, including Cyborg's place as the quintessential hero, Superman's apparent detention by the government and a Thomas Wayne version of Batman who spends "his days running Wayne Casinos." Flashpoint Thursday Noon Eastern Edition, Live from ComicsPro at DC's The Source blog Consisting of a five-issue run, the series crossed over with Booster Gold, a sixteen volume three-issue miniseries, and a number of one-shots beginning in June 2011. Flashpoint Friday: Everything Will Change in a Flash at DC's The Source blog DC announced that Flash #12 would be the last in the series; a thirteenth issue had been announced for sale on May 25th, 2011, but was withdrawn. Flash Preview; June 20th, 2011Wikipedia:Flashpoint (comics)'' Synopsis Barry Allen wakes up to discover he is in an altered timeline in which Citizen Cold is Central City's greatest hero; his mother Nora (deceased in his own timeline) is alive; his father, Henry, died of a heart attack three years ago (instead of in prison); and that the Flash, the Justice League, and Superman do not exist. In Gotham City, Batman throws a criminal off a building before being confronted by Cyborg. Cyborg and Batman have a conference with a group of superheroes to discuss how the battle between Aquaman's Atlanteans and Wonder Woman's Amazons has caused massive death and destruction in Western Europe (sunk by the Atlanteans, except for the United Kingdom, which was conquered by the Amazons), with America similarly endangered. The heroes cannot cooperate to find a solution, and the meeting is disbanded. Barry Allen drives to the Batcave where Batman who is revealed to be Thomas Wayne attacks him — his son, Bruce, has died in his and his wife's place in this timeline.Flashpoint: Batman, Knight of Vengeance #1-3 In the flooded remains of Paris, Deathstroke captains a pirate ship in search of his daughter. Emperor Aquaman, who stabs Deathstroke in the chest, attacks him and his crew (Sonar, Icicle, and Clayface). Sonar is able to remove a piece of the trident from Deathstroke's chest and heal him. Back at Wayne Manor, Barry tries to explain to Thomas about his secret identity as the Flash and his relationship to Bruce Wayne. Barry's memory begins to spontaneously realign itself to the altered timeline and Barry realizes that the world of Flashpoint is not an alternate dimension, but his own. Barry's ring ejects Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne's Reverse-Flash costume and causes Barry to believe that his enemy is responsible for changing history. Barry decides to recreate the accident that gave him his powers in a bid to undo the damage caused by Thawne, but his initial attempt leaves him badly burned. Flashpoint #2 In London, Steve Trevor is waiting at a rendezvous for Lois Lane but is attacked by Wonder Woman and the Amazons. Wonder Woman catches him by the neck with her Lasso of Truth and begins interrogating him. He explains that he was hired to extract Lane from New Themyscira because she was sent to gather information on the Amazons for Cyborg. The U.S. president informs Cyborg that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the Resistance but was intercepted because of a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit. Cyborg is relieved of duty as Element Woman sneaks into the headquarters. Meanwhile in ThemysciraNew Themyscira, Lane encounters the Resistance. A second lightning strike restores Allen's powers and health. His concludes that the Reverse-Flash changed history to prevent the formation of the Justice League. He also learns that Kal-El was taken by Project: Superman. Flash, Batman and Cyborg join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman. The three find a pale, weakened Superman at the Project. Superman flies off in the midst of a battle with the guards, leaving the three in the sewers to be rescued by Element Woman. Flashpoint #3 The president announces Cyborg's failure to unite the world's superheroes and the U.S. entry into the Atlantean/Amazon war. Flash, Batman, Cyborg and Element Woman break down the door in need of the Marvel Family's help and Batman asks Billy to use his lighting to prevent Flash's memories from changing even further. Billy sees the memories of his DC Universe counterpart. The group hears of the failed air assault on England due to the Amazons' Invisible Plane air force. Hal Jordan is the first casualty, and a giant Atlantean-generated tidal wave threatens the rest of New Themyscira. Flash tells Batman that if he fails to stop Thawne, the world will destroy itself. Despite reservations, Batman joins Flash as the group heads off to New Themyscira. Enchantress joins them en route. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are fighting one-on-one until Flash and his team arrives. The Marvel Family transform into Captain Thunder, also transforming Tawky Tawny. Captain Thunder attacks Wonder Woman and appears to be winning until Enchantress reveals herself as an Amazon spy and uses her magic to restore the Marvel Family to their mortal forms. Penthesileia kills Billy Batson, causing a massive explosion that cripples the opposing forces. In the wake of the devastation, Thawne appears in front of Flash.Flashpoint #4 The Reverse-Flash reveals to Allen that he himself inadvertently created the Flashpoint timeline after he traveled back in time to stop the former from killing his mother. Barry pulled the entire Speed Force into himself to stop Thawne, transforming the timeline by shattered the history of his allies. Thawne resets Barry's internal vibrations, enabling him to remember this. According to Thawne, these actions transformed him into a living paradox, no longer requiring Barry to exist and allowing him to kill the Flash without erasing his own existence. Thawne continues to taunt Barry with this knowledge until Batman kills him. As the fight continues, Superman arrives and begins to aid the heroes. Thomas insists that Barry put history back to normal to undo the millions of deaths. Meanwhile Cyborg detects seismic activity which he claims could destroy the world and waves start to approach. Now knowing the point of divergence, the Flash restores the timeline. As he enters the timestream, Thomas thanks him for giving his son a second chance and gives Barry a letter addressed to Bruce. Barry then meets his mother and bids her tearful farewell to her. Traveling back in time, Barry merges with his younger counterpart during the attempt to stop Thawne. While traveling through time, Barry realizes he can see three different timelines — DC, Vertigo, and WildStorm. A mysterious hooded figure, later identified as "Pandora", tells him that the world was split into three to weaken them for an impending threat, and must now be reunited to combat it. The DC, Vertigo, and Wildstorm universes are then merged, creating a brand new DC Universe. Barry then wakes up in a similar manner to the beginning of Flashpoint. Believing that everything is over, Barry remembers Thomas' letter and gives it to Bruce, who is still the Batman in this timeline. Bruce is deeply touched by his father's sacrifice to ensure his own life, and cries, and is grateful to Barry for informing him of the events that transpired before the timeline was reset. Flashpoint #5Wikipedia:Flashpoint (comics)'' Characters Titles Main series * ''Flashpoint'' :* ''Flashpoint'' #1 :* ''Flashpoint'' #2 :* ''Flashpoint'' #3 :* ''Flashpoint'' #4 :* ''Flashpoint'' #5 Tie-in books Incomplete * ''Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern'' :* ''Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern'' #1 :* ''Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern'' #2 :* ''Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern'' #3 * ''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' :* ''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #1 :* ''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #2 :* ''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #3 Notes & Trivia Related categories * * /Images * /Issues * /Characters * /Miscellaneous See also External Links * Flashpoint at DCDP * Flashpoint at Wikipedia * * Flashpoint at The Flash Wiki References ---- Category:DC Universe/Storylines Category:Flash: Flashpoint/Miscellaneous